


First and Last

by ankostone



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone





	

“Are you scared?” Luciel asked, his arms wrapped protectively around Yoosung, who was buried in him. God, how couldn’t he be scared? They had been trapped by Mint Eye, and now sitting in cells like prisoners. Yoosung hardly moved, his face buried in Seven’s neck, and hugging him tightly, as if he might be ripped away any moment. And considering their situation, he very well could be. 

“Heh, I’m scared too.” Seven admitted, watching as a guard would occasionally peer into the cell. He was dressed in a long cloak, and he looked like he belonged in some sort of ritual, not guarding two intruders. He pulled his eyes away to look around a bit more. The cell was old and not well kept, they probably didn’t get many visitors up here in the mountains. Seven did his best to keep Yoosung calm, rubbing his back gently and speaking with a calm voice. He didn’t want Yoosung to get lost in his thoughts if they were anything similar to what Seven was thinking. 

Yoosung was a bit relieved to hear Seven was scared too, it mean he wasn’t acting like a big baby. A part of him wanted to be the one protecting Seven, but after having a gun pressed to his back, he felt any and all confidence that he had had fall away and he clung to the only thing he knew.

“What are they going to do to us?” Yoosung whispered into the other’s neck, sending shivers down his spine. The warm breath was a nice contrast to the cold he felt sitting on a concrete floor. 

“Nothing that my training hasn’t already prepared me for.” Seven said, trying to bring a bit of humor into the situation, but the comment seemed to make Yoosung even more fearful, considering Seven’s job. The redhead sighed and gently moved his hand up his back and into Yoosung’s hair, gently running his fingers through it. 

“Yoosung, I’m not going to let anything happen to you, okay?” He whispered. Yoosung shook his head immediately upon hearing those words. 

“No, I know what you’re telling me, you aren’t going to sacrifice yourself for me.” Yoosung said harshly, pulling away from Luciel's neck. The blond’s eyes were puffy and red, like most of his face, but they still held them a seriousness that Seven rarely got see in the younger man. It was fierce, and had they been anywhere else, in any other situation, Seven would have relented, and let him take the reigns, but Yoosung had no idea what they were going up against. He didn’t know what they were going to face. Seven understood what agents did when spies infiltrated. He had seen it, and he couldn’t let that happen to Yoosung. Seven would NOT let that happen. 

He smiled down at Yoosung. “Oh jeez, you’re gonna make me blush.” He said, before closing his eyes. “You need to face the facts Yoosung, I can’t let you get hurt. You’re an asset to the RFA.” He explained.

“So are YOU Seven!” Yoosung said, loudly, grabbing the attention of the guard. 

“Be quiet in there.” He said, but it wasn’t very stern. It was more like, he was talking to children, rather than prisoners. It made Seven uneasy, he didn’t like being on ‘friendly’ terms with anyone trying to hurt them. 

Yoosung sighed, and lowered his voice, looking down at the floor. 

“You mean so much more than you’re giving yourself credit for. Please Seven, don’t do this. I’m not afraid to die for you, or for the RFA.” He explained, making Lucile's eyes soften at the boy. Seven brought a hand up to the other’s cheek and smiled. Yoosung glanced at him nervously, not used to being touched like that, and especially not by a guy. 

“I wish I could tell you everything, I wish I could let you know how much you saying that means to me.” He said. Yoosung wasn’t sure what that meant. He knew that Seven kept secrets about his life, but why would his self worth be one of them? If Seven felt useless, then Yoosung could always remind him how important he was, both his membership in the RFA, and his friendship to the blonde.

“You can tell me, Seven. Just because I’m younger than you doesn’t mean I can’t handle it.” He explained, making the redhead laugh, before he gently kissed the boy’s forehead, causing Yoosung to flush madly. 

“W-What was that for?” He asked, and Seven shrugged. 

“It may be the last time I ever get to see you, so I figured, why not?” He said, his own face a bit red, though he continued to smile. Yoosung’s eyes filled with a bit of determination. 

“T-Then you like me right?” He asked, making Seven turn a bit redder. 

“I mean...Yeah…” He said, growing a bit embarrassed. This wasn’t exactly the place he would have liked to admit it, but he supposed he HAD just kissed him out of nowhere. 

“And...You would do anything for the person you like, right?” Yoosung asked, inching a bit closer, which made Seven take in a sharp breath. 

“R-Right…” Seven said with a nod. Yoosung smiled at him. 

“Then promise me you won’t give yourself up for me.” Yoosung said, gently placing his palm on the other’s cheek. Seven turned bright red, not having expected getting this far in any situation, let alone the one they were in now. Seven swallowed hard, but shook his head. 

“N-no.” He forced out. “I won’t let you-” But he was suddenly silenced by warm lips pressed against his own, capturing him in a sweet kiss that felt like an explosion of care. He could almost forget where he was, what was happening. He was lost in Yoosung’s lips. His eyes fluttered shut, and he felt his arm move down around Yoosung’s waist, not wanting to force him to kiss any longer than he wanted to. However, Yoosung showed no signs of pulling away, until both of them were needy for breath. 

When their lips finally did pull apart, both of them panting slightly, Seven opened his eyes. Yoosung was a deep red, but didn’t look disgusted or upset. Well, at least he had been distracted from their situation for a moment. 

That was, until, a heavy door slammed open, and in walked the man who had kidnapped him from before. He had white hair with pink tips, and Luciel swore he had seen him before, maybe he was a part of rival agency he had been fighting against?

“Give me the blonde!” The man yelled, rushing over to the prison. Seven’s grip tightened on Yoosung, who suddenly whimpered slightly. 

“No! You don’t need him, I’m the spy!” Seven argued as the kidnapped and assumed hacker fumbled with the keys in his hands, unable to steady them enough. He looked like a drug addict, shaking madly and wearing a delirious smile. It made Seven shiver, and he feared what might happen to Yoosung if he allowed him to be taken. 

“It isn’t up to you, rat.” The man said darkly, his words laced with an unjust poison. WHat had he done that had offended this organization so much? And the use of the word rat, it did sound an awful lot like a rivaling organization. 

“Please! He’s a kid! He doesn’t need to be hurt!” Seven argued as the hacker finally found the key, and opened the bars. Seven’s grip on Yoosung tightened, but Yoosung was pushing away. 

“No, Yoosung!” Seven cried, but Yoosung shook his head. 

“It’s okay, I want to save you.” He said, his violet eyes lit up, probably from the aftermath of their kiss. Seven stared into his eyes, his own yellow ones watering up with tears. Cold hands grabbed Seven’s shoulders and pushed him down, before his grip on Yoosung was suddenly gone. 

“No! Take me! My life means nothing!” Seven screamed, trying to stand up, but stopped when he saw a gun pressed against Yoosung, who flinched away from the touch. 

“Shut up! You can’t save him! You can’t save anyone!” The man hissed, which caused his tears to fall, as he watched Yoosung stare at Seven. The blond shook with fear, but he had also never looked so confident in his life. Seven watched the hacker drag him out of the room, paralyzed out of fear, watching as he was brought out the heavy door, which was slammed again, hiding his view of them. Seven immediately ran towards the bars and desperately reached out of them, begging for Yoosung to be brought back. 

“Please! Don’t hurt him! He’s a kid! He’s mine! I love him! Please!” God damn it, why couldn’t he have done more!? Why couldn’t he have begged more, pleaded more. He was the one they could use. He would do anything, he would die, he just wanted Yoosung safe. 

A large pain was suddenly felt in his head, and he looked over to see the guard from before, holding a rock. It had blood on it, was it his blood? Seven stumbled back and fell against the wall, before sliding down it. He felt his eyes grow heavy, and he prayed that when he woke, Yoosung would be returned to him. 

But Seven would never wake up though, for the man had returned soon after, and shot him in the head. 

Yoosung never learned of Seven’s death either. He had been brought to the savior, and ordered to take the hypnotic medicine. He was under Mint Eye’s control.


End file.
